


Eaveswanking

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://dragonmhs.livejournal.com/profile">dragonmhs</a>' prompt of <i>Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter: fire, parseltounge, and wanking</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eaveswanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonmhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmhs/gifts).



> Written on 9 July 2006 in response to [dragonmhs](http://dragonmhs.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter: fire, parseltounge, and wanking_.

Charlie crept along the darkened corridor toward the loo, hoping that everyone had finished using it so that he could enjoy a long hot bath and a long-overdo wank. He missed his decidedly uncrowded little cabin at the dragon preserve, but he'd promised his mother he'd come for the Yuletide hols. 

_If I were home_ , he thought, stopping before the door in dismay as he saw the light spilling out from under it, _I could be 'bathing' in a nice foamy tub in front of the fire_. 

Leaning down to peek into the keyhole—Charlie didn't want to startle one of the girls—he saw something that startled him.

Harry was laying in the tub, his legs thrown over the sides, and he was hissing as his arm rose and fell in the water.

 _Is that Parseltongue_?

Charlie's cock twitched; he knew it was. 

_Has to be_.

Looking both ways in the corridor, he knelt down so that he could work his prick in time with Harry, admiring the way in which the pretty younger wizard's head turned from side to side in abandon as he neared his orgasm.

 _So hot. Gods. I never knew_ , Charlie thought, bracing himself against the door as he came. 

It had been a long three days without privacy.

Hastily casting a cleaning charm on himself, Charlie returned to his bed thinking, _I'm really going to have to invite Harry to the preserve_ , before falling almost at once into a guiltless sleep.


End file.
